


Through the Years

by Lotsofimagines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, harry potter imagines, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofimagines/pseuds/Lotsofimagines





	Through the Years

_~~(1st year)~~ _

The horde of first years gathered in the front of the great hall, most chattered among themselves, some didn’t talk at all, but they were all in awe at the sights before them. Y/N L/N sure was. She didn’t have floating candles, wands, or ghosts were she was from, so everything here was new and exciting. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” The quiet voice shocked Y/N from her awed state. She turned to where the voice had come from, meeting a small blond with radish earrings. While Y/N thought they were a strange choice in jewelry she didn’t say anything about it. Instead she shyly smiled at the girl and responded. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Y/N looked up at the ceiling again, looking at the stars. “So I think it’s quite lovely." 

The two girls continued their quiet conversation while people were called up to the small stool in front everybody. 

"Luna Lovegood.” Rang through the hall and the girl with radish earrings waved to Y/N before walking to the stool. 

Y/N watched as the old brown hat was placed on her head. It sat there for a second or two before ’ _Ravenclaw_ ’ rang loud through the hall. Y/N, along with a fourth of the hall erupted in applause. A few more people were called and sorted before Y/N herself was called. 

On shaking knees Y/N ventured up to the stool. She sealed her eyes shut, took a small calming breath before taking a seat on the stool. 

’ _A quiet one, but with such potential.’_ As the voice rang through her ears she jumped slightly. She knew the hat could talk, but she still wasn’t expecting it.

’ _Loyal as they come, brave too. I know exactly where to put you_.“   
” _Hufflepuff!_ “ The hat shouted and  was soon removed from the top of her head and Y/N scurried to the table where her house mates sat. 

* * *

Draco sat among the Slytherins, only halfheartedly watching the sorting. He kept nodding off between students until one caught his eye. Y/N L/N, McGonagall had called her. The way she carried herself said ‘don’t look at me. I’m not here’, but Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

"Draco? Who are you staring at?” He shook his head. Looking away from the H/C up front to face Crabe and Ghoul. 

“No one." 

* * *

~~_(3rd Year)_ ~~

Y/N ran up the stairs, attempting to reach the Great Hall before breakfast started. But luck wasn’t on her side this morning. As the stairs started to move she stumbled, grasping at the banister and waiting for the movement to stop.

When it did, she continued until she reached a landing, choosing to be motionless when she tried to find her way back to the Great Hall. She  turned a couple times before running down a couple more flights of stairs. 

She’d made it down a couple flights before realizing she wasn’t heading to the Great Hall, but towards the Slytherin common room. Y/N sighed, leaning against the wall; she sometimes hated the fact that the castle was so large and had so many twists and turns, it made it easy to be turned around and get lost.

She slid down the wall, giving up on trying to get to the Great Hall. 

"Hey, you OK?” A voice asked from down the hall, making her look over at the figure approaching her. As they got closer, and their features became clearer she realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy coming to make sure she was OK. Once Draco was withing arms distance from Y/N he joined her on the floor, waiting for her to speak.  

“Yeah, I just got turned around trying to get to the Great Hall.” She stated, not able to look him in the eye, afraid he’d live up to his asshole reputation. 

“I understand. I’m _still_ trying to get used all the passages and corridors.” He chuckled. 

Y/N nodded, wondering why someone with the reputation of being the biggest asshole at Hogwarts was being to nice to her. She figured she shouldn’t say anything about it, maybe he’d leave if she didn’t say anything. Draco started to stand, and Y/N felt relived; until he stood towering over her, his hand help out to help her up. 

“Come on, I don’t bite.” He stated when Y/N sat, staring at his hand. The Hufflepuff sighed before taking his hand. Once she was on her feet Draco began walking. “Now, lets go get breakfast." 

* * *

Weeks went by and Y/N couldn’t get her encounter with Draco out of her mind, and people, were starting to notice the glances she couldn’t stop giving  the Slytherin boy. This resulted in her getting glares from those in his house and questioning looks from those in her house. She wished everyone would leave her alone, but to some there wasn’t anything more important than meddling in other people’s love life, or lack there of. 

"Y/N, wait up!” A voice shouted from down the hall. Y/N stopped and turned to see who had called her, and once she saw that it was Hannah Abbott she rolled her eyes. Hannah had been one of the main people who had been giving her trouble about Draco. She wanted to turn and walk away from the approaching girl, but Y/N wasn’t the type to do that, and maybe Hannah wasn’t going to say anything about Draco. 

“Can we talk?” The older girl asked over she had caught up to Y/N. Hannah didn’t wait for Y/N to answer, she pulled her into an empty corridor. 

“Do you fancy Malfoy?” She asked, not wasting anytime getting to the point.   
Y/N rolled her eyes, pulling her arm from Hannah’s grasp. “It’s not any of your concern if I did.” She snapped. “Besides, would it be such a bad thing, he doesn’t seem like a terrible guy." 

"It’s because you don’t know him. You have seen some of the things he’s done.” Hannah stated, but stopped when she realized there was no point. Y/N wasn’t going to listen. “You know what, go fall for the asshole. But I’m not going to be there when it bites you in the arse." 

Hannah walked off after that. 

* * *

Draco walked passed the entry to the Hufflepuff common room, hoping that he could 'accidentally’ bump into Y/N before morning lessons began. The portrait swung open as Draco turned and walked back towards it. He stopped seeing a couple of first years walk through, he resumed his pacing when they walked off, stopping every time the portrait swung open. 

He close to giving up when a voice shouted his name from down the corridor. Draco turned seeing Y/N standing there, a smile pulling at her lips and a gleam in her eyes. 

"Are you stalking me now?” She teased, walking closer to the older boy.   
Draco stumbled over his words, vigorously shaking his head when he couldn’t find the words to say. Y/N laughed at the flustered boy, growing confident in her ability to make him flustered. Oh how the tables have turned. 

“I’m sorry.” Draco mumbled, “I just wanted to talk, and ask if….I was wondering if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" 

"I would love to.” She told him, smiling softly at the shock that crossed his features. 

* * *

Draco and Y/N walked through Hogsmeade, their fingers intertwined and smiles plastered on their faces. Neither of them paid much attention to the other Hogwarts students who pointed and whispered about the Slytherin boy and Hufflepuff girl; because it didn’t matter what anyone else said, they were happy, and nothing could ruin their first date. 

“You know, you’re not as bad as people say you are.” Y/N told Draco as the entered Honeydukes. 

Draco looked down at her, giving her a small smirk. “You bring it out of me." 

* * *

~~_(5th year)_ ~~

"Draco, I can’t stay in this relationship if you’re going to keep running off. I can’t sit here and wait for you forever.” Y/N yelled to her boyfriend, as they stood across from each other in the empty Slytherin common room. She was tired of making plans and getting her hopes up just to have them crushed when Draco didn’t show up. She wished they could go back in time to when they were happy, back to when they weren’t constantly fighting. 

“I’ve got other things outside of this relationship Y/N. I have friends, school, family matters, I don’t have to give you all of my attention!” He roared back, his words cutting Y/N to the core. 

“I’m not asking for everything Draco, I’m asking for you to show that you still care about me.” Y/N had stopped yelling after that, she couldn’t find it in her anymore to continue in a battle she couldn’t win. “But if you don’t love me anymore then I’ll go. All you have to do is tell me to." 

Draco stood in silence; he wanted to tell her about everything that’s happened in the last year, but he couldn’t. He knew that if he told her about becoming a Death Eater, about what he had to do, she’d either hate him for the rest of their lives, or Voldemort would kill her. He didn’t want either to happen, but he knew that to keep her safe she’d have to be as far away from hin as she could be. 

"Get out.” He seethed, trying to keep the anger he felt towards himself up. If she believed he was mad at her she’d leave. 

And she did. 

* * *

_~~(6th Year)~~ _

The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and Hogwarts was in ruins. Dead classmates and teachers laid strewn across the castle and ground. Many Death Eaters had fled after the death of their Lord Voldemort, but one remained. He stood among the fallen who laid in the Great Hall, looking over the still features of the girl he still loved with all his heart. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N.” Draco sobbed, falling to his knees beside her. Grabbing her hand, and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m sorry baby.”

“I love you.” He whispered through tears, wishing that he could hear her say it back.


End file.
